


"Special" Training

by Gyro_Zeppeli



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, DBS, DBZ, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Light BDSM, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex, Some Plot, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyro_Zeppeli/pseuds/Gyro_Zeppeli
Summary: You vowed to be the strongest warrior, so you went around searching for the strongest warriors to train you...however you realized there is more than training beyond their intentions. Soon you realize that you were not the person you thought you were.Will you take hold of your power and use it for your own desires?





	1. Session 1: Goku

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is basically a one-shot. There is some plot that you can follow if you want but overall, you can get straight to the goodies.

I stared at the small dome home, inhaling deeply before taking another step. This was the house of Goku, the legendary Goku that fought not only against the toughest people on earth but of all the universes. A grin etched its way against my lips as I imagined Goku fighting; the sweat dripping down his chin as he holds his stance, always holding out that cocky grin of his…it was _sexy_. I paused, blinking away dark thoughts from my mind. _No I only came here to train!_ I sighed, scratching my head before raising a light fist to knock on the door. I shuddered as a calloused hand grasped my shoulder before my hand touched the door. I jumped from the hand as I turned around to see who the individual was.

“G-G-G”

My jaw dropped as I saw the heroic warrior smile wildly; his spiked black hair bobbled as he walked over to me, waving his hand in hello. _I have to admit he looks even better in person_. I blinked back into reality before bowing to him.

“Mister G-Goku, it is such an honor to meet you in person!”

He chuckled lightly, “You don’t have to bow!” Goku patted my shoulder as her urged me to stand upwards. I listened as was soon greeted to his large pecs that stook out from his torn shirt. _Being short has its advantages_. My face flushed as my hand slowly reached out to touch them.

“So how come you’re here?”

I froze, quickly putting my hand to my side, “I, uh, want to get trained by you, sir…Goku… _Please_ …”

“Hmm…” Goku crossed his arms, looking upwards with a burrowed bro in thought. I gulped loudly as his gaze grew more intense as time went on.

“Sure!”

I smiled, “Oh then—”

“Is what I would say…but I’m all beat from the battle with Jiren.” He chuckled, “Who knew Ultra Instinct could be so damaging?”

I dropped my head, “Sorry…for, uh, asking…”

I sighed before walking away, trudging my feet along the grass until I felt strong arms grasp my stomach. I gasped as I felt Goku’s breath against my ear.

“Don’t go…”

I glanced upwards at him, “W-What?”

“How’s about we do some special training instead?”

“But you just said—”

His lips etched closer to my ear, “Do you want to?”

My mouth dropped slightly as I realized what he was getting at, my heart suddenly began to speed its pace as I tried to slow it down through my breathing.

“S-sure.”

I had _no_ idea why I said that. Well…I do, it’s _Goku_ asking _me_ to have sex with him! It was a once-in-a-lifetime experience all on its own. So many emotions burst through me as I felt Goku carry me into his home.

“W-Wait, isn’t ChiChi home?”

He grinned, “Nah.”

_Short and simple,_ I raised a brow, _I’m liking it._

_\-------_

Time stood still as Goku led me to the room that would be ours for the night. I could scarcely believe that this was real. I didn’t allow myself to totally believe that this was happening until I felt his hand in my hair, the other wrapped firmly around me. Now, as I felt his strong hand holding mine, I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach from bursting into a wild dance routine.   
  
I didn't know what to expect once we were behind closed doors together. As we came to stand in front of the door, I stood quietly, my head bowed as my mind and heart raced.  
  
Looking down at my bowed head, Goku smiled affectionately. He knew what was going on inside my brain and my head soon snapped up as I heard the snick of the door unlock. I met his gaze with a hesitant smile as he led me into the room. I let my eyes wander the room. I had long thought that no matter where Goku was, his presence would be felt and this room was no different.  
  
He brushed my hair off my shoulders, his hand continuing around to cup my neck as he pulled me close to him by it. I do _not_ regret wearing this choker today and with that big grin of his, Goku lowered his lips to mine, gently nuzzling my lips with his. It took but a moment before I was relaxing into him, my body doing what my mind had not yet fully accepted; _surrendering._ _  
_  
Recognizing it for what it was, Goku slowly stroked his hands over my body, knowing that before the night was out, I would give him anything that he wanted. I was his for the night and as soon as the nerves wore out of me, I would show him that. He knew that all of this was so very new to me and because of that, it was important that he not push me too quickly.  
  
With that in mind, he slowly eased me away from him, smiling at my soft mew of protest. Goku slid his hand from where it had been resting on my choker, up into my hair. Holding me firmly in his grip, Goku tipped my head back, amused at the slightly dreamy expression on my face. It didn't surprise him when I just blinked at him when he asked me if I were hungry.  
  
Food was the _last_ thing on my mind. But, knowing Goku and his appetite, I softly whispered _“Yes”,_ delighting in the feeling of the words on my lips. He smiled and I knew that I had pleased him with the simple response.  
  
I was conflicted, my hand tucked in his as he led me from the room and out for dinner. I had dreams of being with the strongest warrior…but not like this. _I am basically a mistress._ I bit my lip as tossed that thought away, I felt Goku’s hand squeeze with reassurance, as if he read my thoughts. I sighed with puffed lips before leaning against his arm.    
  
We were comfortable together at the restaurant, as if we had been together a hundred times and not just this once. Throughout the evening, he would reach out and gently touch my hand or cheek, lightly caressing it, a sweet reminder that soon had become now. Looking back later, I wouldn't be able to tell what I ate, only that I was with him, _Goku_. It seemed to me that we'd only sat down when he was drawing me to my feet again to lead me back to his room.  
  
This time, when we entered the room, _it was different_. The relaxed atmosphere of dinner had done its magic and I was now content to let Goku lead the way. Patience only lasts so long and then instinct kicks in. He had given me the time that I needed and he knew that soon, I would give what he needed. Sliding his hand up under my skirt, He pulled me in tight to him, knowing that I would feel more than just his attraction, but that I would also feel his strength.   
  
Using his other hand, He flicked open the buttons on my blouse, growling in pleasure as my bare skin was revealed to him. He kept his onyx eyes locked onto mine as he continued undressing me, until I stood naked before him. It was only when I was completely nude that Goku released me from his grip and had me step back away from him. He smiled at my slight blush as he took his time running his eyes over my body.  
  
It took only a quietly spoken phrase to have me turning where I stood, my back now presented to him. Without speaking a word, he comes to stand behind me, his muscly arms slipping around me to hold me close for a moment. Another quiet phrase and I stepped forward until I was pressed between him and the edge of the bed. Goku runs a hand over my shoulders, down my back and rests it on my ass, causing me to squirm slightly. I dreamed of this moment and now that it is here, my body is already aching to be possessed by him.   
  
With his other hand, Goku applies gentle pressure to my shoulder, directing me until I was bent over the edge of the bed. Growling, he leans over my form and nips me first on the shoulder and then on the neck, delighting in how my body instinctively arches up into him. Drawing back from me, he drags his blunt nails down my back, listening to the sounds of my quiet moans.   
  
Knowing that just the slightest touch is all that it takes to turn me on, he torments me slightly, slipping one hand beneath me so that his fingers can lightly rub my clit. In a matter of moments, he had me begging him for release and for him to take my body as his own.  
  
Leaning over me again, He gives me a simple direction in my ear before standing back up behind me. He rests his hand on the small of my back as my own hands come back to part the cheeks of my ass, giving him a nice view of what he is about to take. Praising me for what a “ _good girl_ ” I was, he slowly slides into me, pleased at my tightness.

  
Whimpering, not in pain but in pleasure, I tried so hard to remain still, but his hands and his cock were bombarding my senses. I could feel my orgasm building inside, growing stronger and stronger with each thrust of his cock and each stroke of his fingers. I moaned, begging Goku for release, begging for him to fill me, to claim me as his and _only_ his.   
  
Knowing how badly we both need this, Goku gives in to the pleasure that is rocking his own body and orders me to cum when he does. What could have been a moment or a hundred years may have passed in the moment that our bodies rushed to find sweet release.  _Talk about a hyperbolic time chamber!_  
  
Afterwards, Goku pulled me close to him, snuggling me and my trembling form against him. We laid there like that until the trembling has ceased and the fog has cleared from my head. Taking me once again by the hand, Goku lead me into the shower where he lovingly washes me clean. It felt odd having him help, almost treating me like a child. I blushed lightly as I enjoyed succumbing to the role. When they are done, he snuggles me up against him. Wrapped in Goku’s loving arms, the last word I hears as I drifted off to sleep… _” Mine.”_


	2. Session 2: Vegeta

I groaned, lightly rubbing my sides as I thought back to the “training” Goku gave me. I blushed as I remembered his touch against my skin. _Who knew he acted so different in bed?_ I chuckled before heading out of my house. This time I was determined to get trained. I gleefully walked along the grass that lead to Bulma’s home. _And surely Vegeta wouldn’t mind!_ I nodded to myself, _he is a fanatic when it comes to training._ My eyes squinted as they peered into the Capsule Corp lab. A slight pout formed as I scanned the rest of the home; it seems like they aren’t home.

“Oh great!” I groaned loudly.

“Can you shut it?”

I yelped, looking towards the bushes where the noise came from. A man with long spiky hair rested along the ground, occasionally sipping lemonade from a tall glass. _Vegeta?_ I walked over to him, holding in my laughter as I realized his attire; a bright pink shirt and obnoxiously yellow pair of shorts. Vegeta placed down his drink as he sat up, staring at me.

“What do you want, woman?”

“Uh,” I bit my lip, “I wanted to get trained…by you…”

The man let out a loud “ _Humph_ ” as he laid down again “Fat chance, can’t you see I am trying to relax?”

“B-But, mister Vegeta…” I pouted at him, giving him my best puppy-dog eyes I could do.

Yet, it seemed that Vegeta was not wavered in his decision as he took another sip of his lemonade. I sighed as I began to walk away, until I felt an arm pull me down. I screeched as I fell to the ground, desperately kicking at the hand that dragged me closer to Vegeta. I glared at him when he finally let go.

“What was that for?!”

Vegeta stayed silent, his eyes wavering as he took in my curves with his eyes, drinking up the sight. I blushed lightly but pushed away. _Oh ho ho…this is not going to be another “Goku” incident._

“How about we do a different type of training?” he smirked.

 _Ok…maybe it might be another “Goku” incident._ I nodded as Vegeta finished the rest of his drink. His arms quickly swooped me up and in an instant, we were inside of the training room. My eyes widened, _oh, are we actually going to train?_ I glanced over to him where he took off his shirt, revealing his layers of muscles and abs before walking back to me. He placed an arm against the wall as he leaned in, kissing me dead on the lips. _Guess not._

I resisted for just a second, and soon melted into that steamy kiss. I felt so much pleasure from Vegeta's lips I thought I'd go mad. When Vegeta flicked at the sensitive roof of my mouth with his tongue, I mewled in amazement. I couldn't think beyond the kiss.   
  
Vegeta trailed his lips down my throat, dropping kisses and licking at my sensitive skin. He pulled one side of my training cloak off my shoulder, exposing my left breast. Even as a thrill shot through me, I was bombarded with a tiny voice of reason inside my head, which was opposed to what my body was begging me to do that very moment. I knew I had to stop it.  
  
"Vegeta..." But my voice trailed off into a lusty moan when his warm lips closed around my nipple. All the resisting, all my anger at Vegeta, fell with a touch of his perfect lips. _Shit, he’s good._  
  
An ecstatic cry ripped itself from my throat at the shocking sensation of warmth and wetness as Vegeta gently tugged my nipple between his teeth. My world slid away. I vibrated with need and could barely breathe. I wanted him in me _so fucking bad_. I got instantly soaked. Vegeta slid his thigh between Mine, and I rocked against it uncontrollably. I didn't want this to stop, I wanted more, I wanted _him_.  
  
I needed to cum.   
  
"Oh, Kami," I whispered shakily as he continued to suck my taut flesh, a hand moving to my butt to press me tighter against his thigh.   
  
Vegeta felt my wetness soak through his pants and let out such a sexy groan, I shivered. He withdrew his thigh from between me, delighting in my cry of protest.  
  
"Fuck, Vegeta, please," I gasped. I thought I would end up in a mental institution if Vegeta stopped at that point. Surely, he wasn't that cruel, I hoped.  
  
I gave a lusty cry and nearly crumpled to the ground when I felt Vegeta's thick finger inside my wet folds, his thumb drawing devastatingly slow circles on my enlarged clit. His strong arm around my waist held me up. As those wicked fingers worked gently and maddeningly on me, I undulated shamelessly against them, my head falling back in ecstasy. His fingers stroked and strummed me, wreaking wonderful havoc on my slick flesh. It felt so good I sobbed with pleasure. I was supposed to fight this, avoid this, be angry at him for making me fall, but I couldn't fight the pleasure that built until it felt like fire was searing my insides and tearing through my mind.   
  
With a scream, I unraveled around those fingers. I went to pieces as Vegeta kept a tight squeeze on my pulsing clit with his thumb and forefinger, whilst pushing two fingers deeply inside me. My pussy convulsed rhythmically around his fingers. My legs turned to jelly and I sagged against Vegeta, breathing harshly. He kissed me gently on my swollen lips, our tongues dancing around each other, drawing a groan from Vegeta. When we came up for air, he gently withdrew his fingers from between my legs, slightly shaking his head at me when he saw my face flame with mortification. _I am being such a mistress._ I leaned my forehead against Vegeta's chest as I shivered uncontrollably. He stroked my hair soothingly as I tried to bring my breathing under control.  
  
"Sorry," Vegeta muttered, feeling me jerk at the sound of his voice. "for hurting you."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice muffled because of the position of my head.  
  
"Me pulling you down." Vegeta sighed.

I looked up at him and smirked, “Let’s just leave it as an I.O.U."  
  
"You impudent…” he huffs, “Whatever."  
  
I closed my eyes, “Vegeta, why did you decide to do this?”

“What?”

“Have sex with me…when you’re with Bulma and have a kid…”

He hummed lightly, “Who knows?”

“What do you mean?!” I felt anger rise in my voice, “You’re cheating on her—”

“Then why are you having sex with me?”  
  
My breath hitched in my throat. _Why was I doing this?_ Vegeta remained silent, lightly rubbing my back. I had no answers, everything was based on impulse. _Or maybe I was lonely?_ Nothing made sense to me.

“I…I just wanted to train…” I felt tears swell.

Vegeta pulled me back from his chest, kissing my lips endearingly. I returned the kiss with only confusion bubbling in my chest.

“We don’t need explanations,” Vegeta pecked my neck, “and yes we are in the wrong…but what has happened just happened.”

“We don’t _have_ any explanations…”

Vegeta embraced me, “There’s one,” he nibbled at my ear, “we’re _training_.”  
  
" _Vegeta.._."  
  
"Don't think, _just feel_." The sound of his voice was so soft and erotic my pussy clenched.  
  
Then he was bending to capture my lips in another scorching kiss. And just like that, my protests and worry slid away. I wanted him...all of him. I knew I was probably acting like a whiny brat in heat but I needed him, needed to feel him inside me just once. I would think of the consequence later. But for now, I just wanted to feel. My hand slid down to the bulge at his groin and squeezed, almost coming again at the lusty groan that tore out of Vegeta.  
  
"Fuck, woman." He whispered into my mouth. "What the hell are you doing to me? I want you so bad it hurts."  
  
Vegeta loosened the sash holding my cloak together. When it fell open, he broke off the kiss and stared at the naked, sexy, alluring body beneath it and almost drooled.   
  
"Gods, you're beautiful." He cupped my face in his hands and threaded his fingers through my hair. Then his hands were moving down to my waist and he was picking me up. Vegeta turned around and planted me back against the door. "Put your legs around me, woman." He husked.  
  
I did as told and immediately felt Vegeta's hot erection probing against my pussy lips and, _oh, he felt enormous_. I gasped, wondering at which point Vegeta had released his hard cock from his pants. Then taking my lips with his, he gently pushed into my folds, his thick shaft stretching me, filling me, invading my silky, soft, wet heat. Vegeta nearly came right there when I tightened around him.  
  
"Oh, yes," he groaned, his voice shaking.  
  
A shockwave pulsed through my body as I felt Vegeta moving deeper into me. My pussy adjusted to the overwhelming stretch and accepted him greedily. I loved how he felt inside me, _thick and deliciously intense._ I locked my legs tighter around him and gave a throaty moan. Vegeta smirked when I gave that low throaty moan.  
  
"Good?" Vegeta asked against my lips.  
  
"It feels too good." I breathed, my mouth falling open against Vegeta's. The feeling was indescribable. That sweet nerve-stimulating sensation of being penetrated, feeling that hard flesh fill me up, was totally out of this world. Penetration was a new high for me.  
  
"Do you have any idea how good you feel?" Vegeta breathed against my lips.  
  
Then he deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling erotically around mine. I loved his taste, felt intoxicated by it. I felt my head spin with pleasure as Vegeta started moving slowly within me. One of his hands slid beneath my bottom to hold me tighter against him as he took me with gentle thrusts, driving me out of my mind with deep, slow strokes. I gave a lusty moan and brought my arms up to wrap around his neck, looking Vegeta in the eye.  
  
"You feel amazing Vegeta." I whispered, seeking his mouth for a spine-tingling kiss even as I tightened my legs around him, trying to keep up with his rhythm, but in the end I let him drive us both toward bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions on any dragon ball character to be added to this collective please comment!!  
> \----------  
> Make sure to COMMENT, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!  
> \----------  
> Love you all <3


	3. Session 3: Piccolo

“Ok! This time I’m actually going to train!” I clap my face before heading down my bedroom to get in a quick meal.

I stared at my “Satan-O’s” before taking in a bite. The past few days have been fruitless beyond a solid one-night-stand from strong warriors. _And were they strong in bed? Hell yeah!_ I giggled before taking another bite of cereal. However, my endeavors of getting stronger haven’t been working so well with the sayians. I placed my bowl in the sink, lightly rinsing it with water before steeping outside, _so let’s try another race maybe?_ I flew over to a wasteland, knowing Piccolo would be there. _He loves himself some quality wastelands._

I peered over the dust and gravel as a speck of dark green stood out from the orange and browns of the wasteland.

“Piccolo!”

The namekian turned my way before letting out a grunt, closing his eyes as he meditated. I landed next to him as I plopped beside him, eagerly watching him meditate. He slightly twitched at my staring, attempting to ignore it. Yet as the silence drew own and my gaze remained fixed, he begrudgingly opened his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Wow, nice to see you too buddy.”

I met Piccolo before when he was training to get a driver’s license, he would occasionally crash into the bakery I worked at and would buy sweets as repentant.

“Humph,” he pursed his lips before exhaling, “Hello, how are you, good? Good.” He glanced over at me before closing his eyes, “Now what do you want?”

I bit my lip as I playfully pushed him, “Ugh you’re so mean! I just wanted you to train me.”

“Why don’t you train with Goku or Vegeta?”

I blushed, “Uh, well…”

He raised a hand, silencing me, “I understand, but who am I to say I wouldn’t do those things either.”

“Huh?”

Piccolo shrugged, “I mean this is the only chance for me,” He rubbed his nose, “No one would really come close to a namekian on this planet, let alone a female.”

“W-Wait so,” I pursed my lips, “Y-you, uh…”

“I want to have sex with you, if you are willing.”

I looked at him as my jaw dropped, _are…you…SERIOUS?! WHY DOES EVERYONE I GO TO WANT TO HAVE SEX._ I internally screeched in my head as I nodded to Piccolo.

“Let’s do it!” I smiled at him warmly, _I don’t think I’ll ever get someone to train with me…_

_\---_

Piccolo could kiss. His lips must have had some spell on them, because their touch on mine held me enthralled. That first kiss with a _namekian_. It was unexpected and odd, his lips felt rough in comparison to Vegeta’s and Goku’s. I was unsure of what to do at that point, unsure of the other body parts a namekian holds. Theory's one thing. Practice is another thing completely and as his lips brushed mine, I just froze. His lips brushed my closed lips, something slippery brushed against me next. _His tongue?_ It was a dark lavender color and slightly slimy. I didn’t hate it, it just reminded me too much of tentacles. _And everyone knows the power of tentacles._ His lips were parting, seeming to urge mine apart. _Should I?_ Heart pounding, I let my lips follow his, opening my mouth to him, eyes wide as his tongue slipped past my lips and into my mouth.   
  
It was good, to my surprise, it was better than good. His purple tongue in my mouth was alive, like some beautiful snake, flicking and pushing and sliding against my own tongue, floating against the roof of my mouth, tasting the insides of my lips. Sliding, flickering, feather light pushing, tasting, his lips locked to mine. Without warning, without removing his lips from mine, he withdrew his tongue, gently sucked mine deep into the warmth and wetness of his own mouth and now it was my tongue tentatively reciprocating.   
  
I pressed against him with his arms around me as I eagerly explored with my tongue and tasted his namekian goodness before he took control again. Piccolo’s tongue sliding back into my mouth and now it was me do the sucking, eagerly. His arms held me gingerly as we kissed, held me and stroked me, my arms, my shoulders, my back, setting me on fire. More than anything else, I wanted him to run his hands over the rest of me and I was pushing myself against him, aching for more and his hands were on my hips.   
  
"Oh…" A small gasp escaped my lips as his mouth lifted from mine, both of us breathing hard.   
  
Piccolo's hands squeezed my hips, pulling me tight against him. Suddenly aware of his bulging length underneath the fabric of his jeans, my heart fluttered. My gasp of surprise was audible to both of us. _Almost, almost_ , I pushed myself away from him but something inside me told me to wait, to stay where I was, held tightly against him, looking up into his eyes and I did. I waited, breathed in sharply, one shuddering gasp after another, half closing my eyes, feeling his hard erection pressing against me through our clothing while I waited, for what I wasn't sure.  _What would it look like?_ I could only imagine a think green cock with a budding shade of lavender as its tip. I licked my lips, _who knows what he is packing_!  
  
Hidden away in the depths of the wasteland, Piccolo's hands ran over my back, my shoulders, my face, brushing my cheeks, my hair. I was trembling as one of his hands slid around between us, closing firmly over one of my breasts. His hand pressed against me, cupped my breast through the fabric of my shirt and the light cotton of my bra. I felt his grip tighten on me, touching me where no namekian ever had and then his other hand was there, slipping up to the collar of my shirt, his fingers working free the buttons one by one.   
  
In the still silence of the wasteland, I could hear the snap of each button being worked free, feeling more and more of me being progressively exposed as his fingers worked their way downwards. I was trembling as he unbuttoned me, shaking even, but that hand on my breast, teasing my increasingly sensitive nipple through my bra held me enthralled until my shirt was complete unfastened, wide open, exposing my skin to his fingers. I looked down between us to see as well as feel his fingers brushing across my stomach, his green skin contrasting against mine.   
  
I glanced up as Piccolo’s hands slid around to my back and casually, easily, his fingers unhooked my bra. That sudden release of tension as he worked the hooks free told me what he had done, my breasts quivered as their constraining support was released. Suddenly shy, I turned away from him, only to find both his hands sliding my bra up, exposing both my breasts, cupping them, caressing me, rolling my nipples under his fingers, all while that bulging hardness now pressed firmly against my butt. Both his hands were on me, squeezing me, massaging me, new sensations washing through me.   
  
My nipples were larger than I had ever seen them as they rolled under his fingers, his thumbs. Piccolo was tall enough that the top of my head came to just beneath his chin and my head was leaning back against his shoulder, my mouth wide open, panting, whimpering, gasping as his hands explored my breasts while that hard bulge pressed firmly against my butt. Held, helpless and stunned at the speed with which everything had happened, hung there, suspended in pleasure.   
  
"Piccolo." My voice held helpless longing, desire and excitement, all in one word. "We shouldn't...." I wasn’t exactly a good girl at this point. I basically became a mistress to Vegeta and Goku. Yet, feign innocents still peeks through and only excites Piccolo even further.

  
"Don’t worry." His voice held his desire for me with that delicious male dominance and assertiveness. He silenced me with a firm squeeze of my breasts with both hands. His face buried itself in my hair, he took a deep, sensual breath, inhaling my scent, shuddering as he pressed against me, the hard promise of his bulging length pressing firmly against my butt. His fingers and thumbs took my swollen nipples, squeezed them, tugged at them, achingly delicious sensations as his hardness ground against me.   
  
"Oh, Piccolo." Eyes half closed, I cried out at that forceful caress, a cry loud enough to carry through the silence of the wasteland, loud enough to have been heard if there'd been any listeners. Fortunately, there were none and my cry died away, faded to a muffled whine as I bit down on my bottom lip.   
  
I sobbed again, quietly as I watched him roll my rubbery-full nipples between his thumbs and his forefingers. Without experiencing the pleasure that rippled through me when he did that, I would never have believed how good it felt, how much I wanted him do it again. Watching his fingers, feeling his fingers on me, I realized how good it felt to be fucked by a namekian.  
  
I moaned loudly, he did it again; Piccolo rolled my nipples and I whimpered, then whimpered again as he tugged and twisted them. It went on and on, my nipples swollen hard, standing straight out, impossibly sensitive, impossibly large and hard under his fingers, my hands unable to resist, moving to rest over his, wanting to feel his hands moving on me as well as watch them.   
  
"Your breasts are so beautiful," he breathed into my hair as his hands continued to caress me. I shuddered, rocking with him now as his hips started to move, to push against my butt, promising more, leaving me limp. I watched his hands as they gently cupped me. A namekian's hands on my naked breasts for the first time, stroking them, brushing my nipples, teasing them. The sight and feel of his fingers on me _enthralled_ me.   
  
When his hands guided me around to face him again, I made no resistance. _None._ My arms went around his neck, my mouth opened to his, I accepted his purple tongue within my mouth as if it belonged there. His hand on my back, under my shirt, on my skin, urging me closer to him; that hand had me shivering with delight. It was the other touch though. The one that had found its way under my skirt as he turned me. The one that was on my panties, touching me where Goku and Vegeta had.  
  
I was such a slut, _but I loved it._  
  
"Piccolo…you taste so good." I mewled against his lips before I yelped.

 _His fingers._ They must have some sort of magic spell worked on them too. He was touching me through my panties and I was so wet, so _sensitive_. His fingers, they were doing things to me. Hot wet ripples of excitement washing through me, turning me to jelly. _Molten jelly._ __  
  
"Ah, fuck me already.”

He chuckled at my plea as he continued to make me moan. Soft little moans of excitement as his fingers caressed me. I shuffled my feet a little further apart, shivering, inhaling his scent _. Musky but sweet._ It was _intoxicating._ Making more room for his hand to touch me down below.   
  
"I didn’t know you were so experienced Piccolo.” I moaned.

“Heh, I didn’t know either.”

I pursed my lips, “There’s no way you couldn’t have had sex before.”

“I’m truly untouched,” he kissed my lips softly, “But Master Roshi does have some videos of—”

“Oh Gods!” I giggled, “Don’t say anymore!”  
  
With a sigh, I gave my mouth up to Piccolo's kisses once more, my shirt hanging open, my little white cotton bra pushed up around my armpits. His hand under my skirt, cupping my pussy through my white cotton panties. Pressing against me through that thin cotton. My sex seemed to pulse against his hand with a flooding wet heat that held me so that I was incapable of movement. I leaned towards his face before kissing him languidly.

“ _Fuck me, Piccolo_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions on any dragon ball character to be added to this collective please comment!!  
> \----------  
> Make sure to COMMENT, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!  
> \----------  
> Love you all <3


	4. Session 4: Gohan

I realized that I have not trained at all. I slumped on my couch, flipping through channels mindlessly as I pondered. Everything thus far had become more of a sex adventure than training— _unless we are just doing a lot of endurance._ I groaned as I tossed the remote control at the wall, clicking off the tv with a thud. I didn’t understand what intrigued each person I encountered. Or why I kept on agreeing—well…I know why _; they are hot and strong as hell_. It was basically a fantasy coming true…even though I was being such a mistress to them— I shuddered at the erotic thought. Yet, I knew my intentions…but Goku and Vegeta’s were odd. Piccolo made the most sense, being just a horny namekian in the wastelands, but Vegeta and Goku? They have wives and children! I stood up from the coach as I headed to the kitchen, determined to get some coffee.

 _Why did they want to have sex with me?_ I fumbled with the coffee maker until I gave up, slumping against the counter. I stared at the coffee cup with a glare until I heard a knock on my door. I immediately dashed over to the door, curious to who would come so early in the morning.

I slowly opened the door, listening to the click of the lock as I saw a short-haired man with black eyes that glistened against the morning light. My mouth hung open as I let him inside. _This can’t be happening right now._

“Gohan! What are you doing here so early? It’s practically 3:00am!”

He sat on a couch, “Well it’s actually 3:02am.”

I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I sat beside him. We both sat in silence for a bit, staring off at the tv as we blankly listened to the news.

“Piccolo told me what happened.”

“W-What?” I rubbed my nose, somewhat tiredly.

Gohan smiled widely, “He told me his first time! Mister Piccolo was super excited over it!”

“O-Oh.” I felt a surge of embarrassment splash onto my face. _That namekian!_

“So,” Gohan placed an arm around me, “I wanted to know if it was true.”

“What!?”

My eyes widened as he leaned close against me, nudging his lips against my ear as his hand gingerly cupped my face. He moved my face towards him and his once gentle eyes hid a sultry lust within its dark abyss. My mouth opened and closed, trying to find words to say to him. I also wanted to slap Piccolo for telling him about it— _but damn Gohan is pretty sexy._ I blinked, _but he’s Goku’s son…and I—_

 _“_ I want to know how good you are, at sex.”

I blinked for a solid 10 seconds, gawking at him with bewildered eyes. _I. Just. Wanted. To. Train._ And now instead I am trapped in this loop of sex that I can’t refuse. _Damn their good looks and strength!_ I whimpered lightly as I glanced at the ground. Gohan smirked with my response, lifting my head up for a passionate kiss.

“Show me.”

Those two words led me into yet another one-night-stand. _Damn._

_\----_

Without another word Gohan stood up from my couch and locked the door my home. He grabbed my hand and I followed him into my bedroom. He trailed kisses along my neck as he led me, his hand occasionally grasping my ass, giving it a firm squeeze. My pussy began to drip with pleasure and tensed when he presses into me and held me against him. I became very aware of how much he was enjoying this when I felt his cock press into me. I knew my panties had to have a nice wet spot in them by now. I shivered as Gohan ran his hands from my hips up and body, ending with my tits which he gently caressed. I was shocked when his hand continued up and caressed my cheek. I felt him pull me closer and he whispered my name seductively.

As I felt his tongue touch my lips I let go of my lips, which I had subconsciously bitten. I opened my mouth with the intention of licking his lips, but instead he ended up pulling me in for a kiss and we began to French kiss. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck on it and ran his hand down my body, into my pants. For the first time my wetness had been revealed to him.   
  
When Gohan released the kiss, I had to catch my breath. That was an action of futility as he then began to kiss my cheek and down my neck. With a swift movement he had moved my tank top and bra down and had my tits out. I sucked in sharply and shuddered as my nipple stiffened at the light pinch. I was almost convinced that he had been successful but was not going to stop him now. I shivered as he put my nipple in his mouth and gently ran his teeth down it. He then began to alternate between the two nipples sucking, gently biting each. Gohan also began to pull my shirt over my head and released my bra with one hand. I barely realized that my bra was off as he continued to tease my breast with his lips, tongue and teeth.   
  
I felt his thumbs loop into the waistline of my leggings. They slowly began to move down my legs. Once again that _damn_ shiver that felt so good as I helped kick out of my leggings. I grabbed one of his hands and slid it over to my wanton pussy. It was soaking wet already and I had lady juices all on my thighs. I had not been this wet in forever. I felt his fingertips gently glide over my taut abdomen. I was suddenly proud of my hard work in the gym.

I felt him begin to rub my outer lips as he began to massage the outer lips of my pussy. Gohan pinched my pussy lips together and I involuntarily moaned. I lost control of the sounds I was making as his fingers ran between the lips of my pussy. I felt him begin to rub my clit—which I could tell was swollen. He moved his fingers down and rubbed his middle and ring finger at the entrance of my pussy and rested his palm on my clit. I was pleasantly surprised when he began to massage the two outer lips. No one had ever done this to me but it felt _amazing_! My shiver, this time, was intense and almost felt like a miniature orgasm.   
  
I looked down and saw Gohan moving his face between my legs, I noticed that he inhaled deeply. At first, I was terrified because I had never seen a guy do this, then I noticed that a smile of ecstasy crossed his face. Gohan took my outer lips in his mouth and like he had been massaging them, he began to suck on them and move them between his lips. I then felt him begin to do the same with my inner lips. I was, at this point, in the throes of passion. In the same motion he entered my pussy with a single finger and began to stroke my G-Spot. I grabbed his black hair and pulled his face to my clit, which he willingly sucked on while continuing to stroke my G-Spot. I arched my back and involuntarily began to grind my pussy against his face. I cried out as he continued to gently rub my G-Spot. I knew I was close to an orgasm as I could feel my pussy muscles tighten. My pussy began clenching repeatedly while he licked me clean. He licked up the juices from my thigh and then pulled his fingers from me, sucking them clean.   
  
As I sat on the edge of my bed, I panted, "Shit Gohan, I thought I was supposed to prove _my_ skills, not you!” He grinned as he licked his lips, “You still have your chance.”

  
He pointed at his large erection that peeked that through his pants. I immediately leaned forward, unzipped his pants and opened his boxers. I was shocked when his cock literally almost sprung from his pants. He was rock hard and his cock was _throbbing!_ I took his cock into my mouth and began to suck it for all I had. I looked up at him and was touched by the moment that we shared as I stared into his dark, black eyes. As I sucked him, I noticed that his eyes closed and I could tell that he was really getting into the blow job. I had a wonderful idea though and stopped sucking suddenly. I knew I had to hurry to pull this off. I stood up turned around and backed my pussy up to his cock as I guided his hungry cock into my hot wet pussy. I pushed all the way onto his cock until my ass pushed into his pelvis. I was pretty sure that Gohan got the hint at this point as I felt his hands grab my hips and he began to work his cock in and out of me. My pussy was not lasting as much as I wanted it to. I was already having another orgasm but I knew it could not be too long for him either. As my pussy started to clench down and milk his cock, I started to cry just a bit. They were the tears that can only happen during sex. They were tears that were formed from such an intense orgasm. On one hand I had really enjoyed this sex and there was a slight sadness to them. _Sad knowing this will only be a one-night-stand._ I pushed the emotions away and let the orgasm start to get loud.   
  
The next thing I paid attention to his exclamation. "Fuck! I'm about to cum!"  
  
I surprised myself with her answer. "Cum inside me!"  
  
Gohan pulled me all the way against him and I felt his cock rub the opening of my cervix. I felt the spasms of his cock and body, pushing his cock further in grinding against my cervix. I felt what seemed like five or six spurts of cum. I felt him spasm and shiver as he pulled out.  
  
As we fell onto the couch in an embrace, Gohan grinned, "Well, I can see why Piccolo was so ecstatic over you, you were amazing."  
  
I hummed as I leaned against him, closing my eyes as I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. It felt odd but pleasantly right being with him today. Though I didn’t get any training in today, I gained a newfound love interest that bared me with warmth and new experiences. _I loved it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions on any dragon ball character to be added to this collective please comment!!  
> \----------  
> Make sure to COMMENT, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!  
> \----------  
> Love you all <3


	5. Session 5: Trunks

I gaped at the ceiling, looking at the dried paint as I felt Gohan’s arms around my waist. Who knew it would take a whole day to show Gohan my skills. I beamed triumphantly, _I gave him quite the show_. Of course, internally, I was attacking myself for not refusing him and going out to train…but it _was_ a once-in-a-lifetime experience. I turned towards him, tapping his shoulder. He groaned lightly as he slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he saw me.

“Oh hey,” he kissed my lips gently, “yesterday was the best.”

“It better have,” I winked, “I spent my _whole_ day with you!”

Gohan snickered, “Yeah, you must be starving!”

I nodded enthusiastically, “100%!”

Gohan sat up straight, lifting me up onto his lap, “Well let’s go get some food!”

I let out a squeal, kissing his on the cheek before hopping off him, scurrying to put on some clothes. Gohan scratched his head as he put on the clothes he had from yesterday, shrugging at the scent of them. My stomach motivated me to hasten my pace as I scurried into a larger button-up t-shirt and shorts.

“So where are we going?”

Gohan stretched, “Trunks’s place.”

“L-Like Vegeta’s place?” Flashbacks of Vegeta and I having sex in the training room flooded my mind. If I went back there I knew I wouldn’t make it back unscathed.

“No,” he grinned, “He has his own flat, it’s small but live-able.”

I tittered as I followed Gohan out the house, his hand capturing mine as we flew to Trunks’s.

\-----

I thought I’d regret going with Gohan to Trunks’s place…but once he placed down that _feast_ of a meal, I felt my heart skip a beat. My hands lunged towards the food, chomping on the assortments of meat and veggies alongside the two men. Gohan and Trunks raised their brows as they watched me eat. I paused and swallowed my last hunk of meat.

“I didn’t eat all day yesterday, give me a break!”

Gohan’s face slightly turned red as Trunks smiled. I realized what I said and slowly turned my focus back to the food. The room stayed in a comfortable silence until a ringing made itself pronounced in the room.

“Ah,” Gohan stood up, “It’s work, I totally forgot I was taking over someone’s shift. I’ll see you guys later!”

I raised my hand out to him but he quickly flew away, leaving me all alone with Trunks… _Great_.

“Uh, the food is really great…”

“Thanks…”

I stared at him as I sipped at my water, he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before drinking his glass of juice. I secretly wished for Gohan to suddenly appear, sadly I knew he wouldn’t be coming back at all. I looked back at Trunks with pursed lips.

“Uh…Trunks?”

He stared at his glass of juice, “I…I feel dumb for saying this…”

“Huh?”

Trunks stood up as he leaded across the table, taking my hands in his own as he looked at me, “Y-You’re really pretty and—”

“You want to fuck me?”

His face grew a bright red, “U-Uh…well, yeah…”

 _How did I know?_ I kissed the knuckled of his hands as I gazed at him with puffy lips.

“Let’s do it then.”

\------

I am not sure what came over me but no sooner was the door closed, I pounced on him like a horny wild cat. We started kissing and he took me to the bedroom. We continued to kiss as we got undressed.

Trunks paused, “Are you sure about this? We don’t have to do this…”  
  
My response was simple. I unfastened his pants and pulled them down. His cock sprang free and was already erect—despite his shy questioning. I put my hands on it as I kissed him. He unbuttoned my large shirt and shorts. There I stood in my red satin panties and bra with his hard cock in my hand.  
  
Trunks reached out and planted his lips on my neck as his hands went to work on my bra. I gasped in pleasure. He soon had my bra unfastened and falling to the floor. Now, topless I stood before him. He caressed my back and shoulders as he continued to kiss my neck. It was bliss.  
  
I lowered myself to my knees right in front of him, his cock staring me in the face. I kissed the head of his cock before extending my tongue and licking his shaft up and down. He ran his hands through my hair as I opened my mouth and began to take him in. He moaned as I slowly slid down his cock. I took as much of him as I could before I looked up at his face. His expression was one of pure bliss. I started to move my head up and down. Trunks continued to play with my hair as I sucked him.  
  
I continued to bob up and down until he asked me to stop. He pulled me back to my feet as his cock left my mouth. Trunks then put me on the bed and laid me on my back. He grinned as he spread my legs.

"It's your turn." He started kissing my neck and moving his head down. Trunks hovered over my breasts lightly kissing and caressing them before taking my nipples into his mouth and sucking on them. He alternated between both breasts before moving down further kissing my belly. He stopped just above my pussy and quickly removed my panties. The feel of his breath on me intensified my lust and excitement. He extended his tongue and lapped at my clit. I gasped and grabbed Trunks's purple hair with one hand and the sheets with the other.  
  
He lowered his mouth and began to flick his tongue inside me. Shocks of pleasure filled my body. Uncontrollably I moaned and sighed. I squirmed as I felt his tongue deep inside me, exploring every corner. My hips bucked every time he lightly brushed my g-spot. My hand ran wildly through his hair. His tongue darted in and out alternating from deep, swirling motions inside me to quick, wild flicks on my clit. My moans turned to screams as my body tensed and my first orgasm swept over me.  
  
"Fuck!" I cried out. I screamed obscenities as I came until Trunks finally released me. He crawled between my legs stopping to once again give my breasts attention. I felt his hard cock pressing against me as if begging to enter. Slowly he pushed and parted my lips. I felt his penis entering me inch by inch. Trunks took his time letting me get use to him being inside me. He paused for a moment as he fully inserted his manhood into me.  
  
He kissed me passionately as he slowly began to thrust in and out of me. I felt his cock gently move almost to the point of exiting before slowly being pushed back in as deep as it could go. Bit by bit he built up a steady pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed my neck. I ran my hands up and down his back as he slowly became more and more forceful.  
  
The sounds of our bodies slamming together and my moans filled the room. _I was in heaven._ Faster and faster he thrusted in and out of me. I could feel an orgasm begin to build with in me. My body bounced back and forth from his thrusts. I looked down to see my breast swaying back and forth.  
  
"Oh, Trunks!" I cried out. This caused him to move with more ferocity. The sounds became more frantic as he quickened. My orgasm hit with a massive force. I screamed out in joy as my back arched. My body thrashed on the bed as I came. Trunks scooped me into his arms to hold me close.  
  
My arms locked around his neck. With that sayian strength of his, he pulled me and himself up to his feet. His cock was still buried inside me. He placed his hands on my hips. We kissed with a passion that was different than before. As I broke the kiss, I looked into his eyes. The tender look that was there when we started had given way to a more lustful need. _I knew I was about to really get it and was going to love it!_ __  
  
Rapidly Trunks began to bounce me up and down on his cock. My previous orgasm had just started to subside. I was super sensitive and each motion sent shockwaves through me. I squirmed in his arms as he tried to bounce me faster and faster. My moans and cries fueled his lust. Despite his best efforts, though, I knew he was losing his strength.  
  
There was a desperation in his eyes. As if he wanted to ravage me and couldn't do it in the position we were in. I knew just how he could give me the deep, savage pounding we both wanted. I let my grip around him go and my feet touched the floor. I kissed him as he pulled his hard shaft from me. The emptiness bothered me for a moment but, I realized it was only temporary.  
  
I walked over to the bed and crawled up on my hands and knees. My bed was the perfect height for me to be in this position and for Trunks to stand behind me. I arched my back like an animal signaling its readiness to mate. He understood the silent invitation and stood right behind me. I felt his cock once again at my entrance. I was soaked between my legs. He pushed himself into me with very little resistance. He felt bigger than he had before. I could also feel him much deeper inside me. I almost came as he buried his cock in me.  
  
His hands grabbed my hips firmly. I prepared myself for the savage fucking that was about to take place. Then, he began to move. He quickly built into a fast and hard rhythm. I was once again crying out. I begged him over and over to go faster and harder. He joyfully obliged. The room once again filled with noise. The sounds of my cries mixes with frantic sounds of our bodies crashing into each other and the sound of my wetness filled any voids the other sounds left.  
  
My mind was a wash of lust. Trunks was truly giving me what I needed. He slammed his cock into me over and over with wild abandon. My moans and cries became louder and louder. I looked down to see my boobs swinging back and forth from the force he was driving himself into me. Wave after wave of pleasure took me. I felt yet another orgasm building. The previous had been intense but I could tell this one was going to be so much bigger and stronger. Eternity seemed to pass as we fucked like a pair of wild animals. I constantly cried out from the joy I was getting. My body shook from the shockwaves of pleasure yet, the massive climax seemed just out of reach as if waiting for something.  
  
I was on the edge of the biggest orgasm I could remember. I begged Trunks for more but, he was giving me all he had. His breathing suddenly became very shallow and he started to moan. His thrusts became faster and stronger but shorter. He was about to cum. With one last thrust, he pushed his penis as far into me as it would go. I felt him erupt inside me. This was what my climax waited for.  
  
As I peaked, I pushed against him thrashing as he filled my insides with his seed. It seemed like he had put gallons into me. _If not for the pill, I thought, I would be pregnant for sure!_ A few moments later he pulled his not softening organ from me. A combination of our fluids dribbled out of me.  
  
Exhausted, I collapsed on the bed. Trunks slid up beside me and snugged with me. Holding me in his arms, we fell asleep. As the sun rose, we said our goodbyes. He kissed me softly on my cheek and walked out the door. I leaned against the door after closing it. It had been a wonderful night and I hoped I was going to see my new friend again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions on any dragon ball character to be added to this collective please comment!!  
> \----------  
> Make sure to COMMENT, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!  
> \----------  
> Love you all <3


	6. Session 6: Android 17

I internally gave up on searching for people to train with, I decided I had to on my own. Plus, I was getting drained from having sex practically every day. I let out a huff as I flew up in the sky. I scanned the area, noticing the abundant foliage in one island. _Perfect!_ I settled down into the island, taking in the fresh air and scent of various animals. I pinched my nose in disgust over the pungent scent as I flew towards what looked like a home.

I knocked on the door, peering at the window for any trace of life. I hummed to myself as I noticed it being dark and barren. _No one must be living here then._ I smiled to myself before starting some stretches. Finally, I can start my training.

“What are you doing?!”

Or so I thought…

“H-Huh?” I looked in the direction of the voice, seeing a man with straight black hair that went down to his neck. His eyes were a bright blue that held a vacant stare and his arm bared a “Ranger” patch on it. I raised a brow as I crossed my arms.

“What are you doing here? Leave now!”

I frowned, “But I’m just trying to train…”

“This island is a sanctuary for animals,” he brushed away a stray strand of hair from his face, “and I watch over this island.”

“Oh, I apologize…” I sighed, “I’ll get going then.”

I prepare myself to fly before the guy put his hand towards my face. I stood my stance and stare at him, puzzled.

“You have to pay for stepping on private territory.”

“What? I don’t have any money!”

He smirked, “Well, if you don’t have money, you can pay with…something else…”

 _Oh, come on!_ I groaned, a scowl merged onto my face as I glared at him. I couldn’t believe what I was experiencing. I knew he was strong, which is why I hadn’t bother to fight him from the get-go... I sighed mentally, _well, at least he fits my type_.

“Fine…”

\-----

He moved back to me and took me in his arms. He carried me into the dark home, leading me to his bedroom before our passionate kiss returned. I felt his tongue push into my mouth and begin its dance with mine. My lust created a wet spot between my legs. I wasn't sure if it was being in a dark room with a stranger or being with the incredibly attractive ranger, or a combination of the two but, I was on fire and needed him so bad. As we kissed we began fumbling with our clothes. I had his shirt pulled off and tossed to the floor.   
  
His body was incredibly toned. My hands roamed all over his torso as he fumbled with my blouse. I had to step back and finish removing it before he pulled off the buttons. I took the moment to also unzip and remove my shorts. I stood there in my lace garments before this amazing ranger. His hands cupped my breasts as he moved back closer to me. I threw my head back and sighed with pleasure.  
  
His lips touched my neck setting my skin on fire and my senses on overload. I reached down and focused as best as I could on his pants. It was my turn to fumble for a moment as passion and desire took control of my thoughts. I managed to unfasten his belt and pants. They fell to the floor with a thud. I was suddenly being poked in my midriff. The ranger, it had seemed, had fore gone with putting any underwear on. I held a bright shade of red as his nearly hard cock was now free and poking at me.   
  
I broke out kiss and looked down. He knew he was hung but, now that it was free and getting fully erect I could see he was huge. My eyes widened as I looked at his nearly steel hard dick. "Wow, I didn’t expect you to have such a large package."

The ranger rose a brow, “Well I suppose when being built, my master made it bigger than an average human.”

“Wah,” my mouth gapped, “you’re not human?”

“Well, I’m an Android.”

I pursed my lips, “So do you have a name?”

He shrugged, “Just Android 17.”  
  
I hummed in acknowledgment and was about to start to lower myself to my knees when Android 17 grabbed me. He lightly tossed me on to the bed. I landed on my back near the foot of incredibly tall bed. My breasts bounced as I settled. The ranger walked up and grabbed my legs. He gently spread them and stepped between. I was usually one for foreplay but something told me we were about to get right to the main event.   
  
Android 17 reached down and slid off my panties. I took the opportunity to unclasp the front of my bra and let my breasts be free. Since I had first discovered the front clasp bras, I had found them great for sudden adventures like this. It saved everyone involved from the awkward fumbling of a clasp in the back.  
  
The bed was tall enough that even on my back, my body was a perfect height to accept his manhood. I held my legs opened as he positioned himself at the entrance of wet and waiting sex. I felt the head of his cock press against me. I wasn't sure he was going to fit. He was extremely big and I was very tight. With a slight pop, I felt him enter. Slowly he pushed himself into me. I felt him go deeper and deeper. My insides felt stretched to their max. It was a tight fit but, to my surprise, there was no pain.  
  
I looked down my body and watched as more and more of him entered me. I had been with some gifted men and had a few toys that were large but I had never felt anything so deep or causing me to feel so full. I was in heaven. Android 17 stopped only when our bodies came together. He waited only a moment for me to get use to him. Then he began to move in and out.  
  
His speed began to increase gradually. All I could do was moan and cry out. _It felt so amazing._ Only minutes had passed and I was on the edge of orgasm. His ferocity increased and the room filled with the sounds of our bodies slapping together. I thrashed as my first orgasm hit. I screamed over and over. Android 17 put his hands around my waist to help hold me. I began to beg and cry out for more.  
  
"Oh god, Android 17! Fuck me harder!"  
  
The ranger was more than happy to oblige. Faster and harder he slammed his engorged manhood into my wet and aching pussy. I had orgasm after orgasm. His primal force never allowed my body to bask in each climax nor did it allow them to subside. I was no longer able to think or speak. Just lust and passion filled my every concern. Android 17 began to growl and grit his teeth. I knew his climax was about to peak. I focused hard. I figure the ranger liked dirty talk based on his reactions and I decided I would give him some to help him explode.  
  
"Please, Android 17! Fuck me! I want to be filled up with your cum!"  
  
That was all it took. He slammed his cock into me on last and violent time. I could feel him pulsing inside me as his seed flowed into my sex. He cried out for only a moment as his orgasm washed over him. Exhausted, he fell on to the bed and on top of me. His cock popped out from inside me as he rolled off me. His cum drenched my insides. If I could get pregnant, then I would have been for sure. _Thank the gods for birth control._ Some of his seed dribbled out of me and ran down my butt. It was so warm.  
  
I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. We basked in the post coitus glow. After he regained his composure he spoke. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just needed you so bad!"  
  
I smiled at him. "What do you mean?"

“Something about you just entranced me…”  
  
He suddenly kissed me as we laid there. I was soon aware that something else he had told me was true. He was still rock hard. I giggled a little and looked at the cowboy. "Entranced?"  
  
Android 17 smirked. "Yeah, I would’ve just let you leave…but something about you sent some weird impulses on me. I just wanted to have sex with you, that was my only thought."  
  
I pushed him so he was totally on his back. I moved up and put my legs on either side of him. I hovered above his steel hard cock. "Then let me satisfy that craving of yours.”  
  
I grabbed his cock and pointed the head of it to my pussy opening. More of his first load of cum dripped out of me as I prepared to take him again. I felt a slight pop as his cock pressed its way slowly into me once again. I lowered myself down feeling every inch stretch me just as it had a short time before. I continued to lower my body until it finally met his.   
  
My breathing was extremely heavy as his cock filled my insides. I stopped for a moment and smiled at the ranger. After taking a moment to get use to his size again. I began to slowly move my hips forward and back. My clit ground against the flesh of his crotch. The combination of his skin on my clit and his penis inside me was enough to almost make me reach a climax. I moaned loudly as I continued to rock back and forth on him. I was soon aware I wasn't the only one enjoying this. Android 17 was also moaning with pleasure.   
  
"Shit, that feels good…"   
  
I smiled and started to move my hips faster. The more he moaned the faster my hips seem to go. I was lost in the pleasure. My mind was awash with ecstasy as I ground my sex against his. Suddenly, I felt a familiar pressure building in me. My climax was approaching. It hit me like a tidal wave. I thrashed against Android 17 as I screamed out in joy. I threw my head back and my back arched as the orgasm took me. I bucked and thrashed against him. It was one of the most intense orgasms I had ever experienced. All I could think about was how much I wanted this feeling to continue.   
  
I lost my rhythm as I came. Android 17 put his hands on my waist to help steady me. I was soon aware they were doing much more than that. He lifted my body up and down on him as my orgasm continued. I was begging for more and the ranger was happy to give me everything he had. He began to thrust his hips as he bounced me up and down on his shaft. I was in a state of pure bliss. We continued like that for what seemed like eternity.   
  
Android 17 began to groan. I knew that meant his own orgasm was about to take him. I waited until the last possible moment then removed his hands from my waist. In a move that would have made an acrobat jealous, I pulled myself off him and moved my body between his legs with my face just above his cock. I reached out and stroked him a little knowing he was ready to burst. I wrapped my lips around the head of his massive manhood and sucked lightly. That was all he needed to finally climax.  
  
I felt his cock spasm as he began to empty his balls into my warm mouth. Blast after blast erupted from him. I was amazed at the amount of semen he could produce. It filled my mouth to the point I had to swallow just to allow more in. After nearly a minute, he finally stopped. I slipped his cock from my mouth taking care not to let any of the load he just put there dribble out.  
  
Android 17 sat up and looked at me. "Did you take the whole thing?"  
  
I visibly swallowed what was left in my mouth and then gave him a devilish grin. The ranger smile back at me, impressed by my actions. He helped me clean myself up before waving me farewell as he leisurely walked back to his animals. I sighed as I flew away, excited to go home and sleep in that comfy bed of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions on any dragon ball character to be added to this collective please comment!!  
> \----------  
> Make sure to COMMENT, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!  
> \----------  
> Love you all <3


	7. Session 7: Frieza

Fruit tastes better when I’m tired—and when I say I’m tired, I am _tired_. Mentally and physically. I could barely process what had happened two days ago, exchanging sex to get out of an island. _Or so I thought…He would have let me go but something urged him to have sex with me…like a weird sexual impulse…_ I chewed on the fruit, savoring its sweetness. I didn’t understand; _I just wanted to train_. It always seems like the world is against me. I closed my eyes, _well, I am just resting by a lake that is owned by no one._ So, _hopefully_ , my day can be undisturbed.

A loud crack panged through the trees behind me, causing me to squeal, dropping my fruit into the lake. I cursed loudly at the water as I turned around. _Why does the world hate me so much!?_ I searched for the creator of the noise, suddenly frozen as I saw the silvery-white being. _Frieza_. The man who fought Goku. I gulped, I knew he was strong, and I knew I couldn’t win in a fight with him. I stood up to run until I heard his dark laughter.

“Well, well, well,” he claws his feet against the ground, “what is this _succubus_ doing here?”

“S-Succubus?” I gulped.

“Did I stutter?” he scowled, “you little wench, do you know what you’re doing to me with your presence?”

I slowly shook my head “no”. He rolled his eyes before flicking his finger and in an instant, I was dragged to his chest. Frieza held my face gingerly, his clawed lightly scraping against my skin.

“I want you, succubus.”

“U-Uh…” I swallowed my fear, “P-Please don’t kill me…”

“Kill _you_?” he laughs maniacally, “That would be childish! I only kill strong warriors, my sweet.”

I glowered at him as he petted my hair. I might as well play along with him, it would be dangerous to set him off. _But why did he call me a succubus?_ Maybe this could explain why Goku and the others were so desperate to get with me… _Maybe_.

\----

It was like I was paralyzed. I could not have escaped from his domination, even if I had wanted to. My body was frozen, vulnerable, clearly begging to be played with, to be used without question.  
  
My insides were stuffed full and fucked rigorously, my clit was blanketed under Frieza’s full, hot sucking lips and suddenly, I felt pressure on my asshole. _I was being attacked from behind._ The first determined shove was a surprise then something hard and long, slowly, filled my ass. Up higher the solid slippery object rose. It felt as though it was going up far enough to eventually reach my throat.  
  
My asshole never objected to the furiously raw fucking that followed in and out of my wanting ass. In fact, _I was turned on even more by it_. With so many different sensations going on at the same time eventually, I wasn't exactly sure what was really happening. It was almost like there was more than one person pleasuring my body. _I loved it_. I loved every minute of it and I didn't want it to stop.  
  
Just when I thought I couldn't get any more sexually electrified, a push-me-pull-me action started. My face clenched even tighter as his tail in my ass replaced the long object and pushed in and out rapidly while his fingers already in my pussy pulled out and in at the same time at the same speed.  
  
"Fuck!" the scream lasted several minutes, or so it seemed. It only ceased as I gasped for air.  
  
It surprised me that this opposite action between pussy and ass left me feeling as high as a virgin. It was the absolute best. I physically shook back and forth with ecstasy; whilst a quick shaky chill rippled through my entire body from my head to my toes.  
  
I was torn between yelling that it was way too much, to stop before I die, and ever so badly wanting Frieza to continue, please don't stop. All the while I was riding this out, my pointy tingly nipples begged for more attention; my clit pulsated and craved to explode.  
  
I was riding along the top ridge of the highest sexual mountain I've ever experienced in my life but still my orgasm would not surface. It was just too much excitement. But that was what made this odd venture so wonderful, the fact it could go on for as long as Frieza pleased and that it wouldn't just suddenly end.  
  
Climbing to the stars, my ecstasy continued to build. I was dizzy, spinning with a variety of sensations that danced all over my body. With my eyes closed and rolling in pleasure this invasion was going to continue until it was finished and I couldn't have forced myself to do a thing to stop it.  
  
Suddenly, I was quickly flipped onto my stomach and my hips were pulled up high into the air. My back felt a cool breeze from sweating so much. Grabbing my ass cheeks Frieza spreads them, exposing my asshole. Quickly, his cock rammed deep into my ass without any hesitation. I must have been more opened and relaxed than I expected because there was no effort at all in receiving him. Surprisingly, I had barely felt him enter and certainly didn't feel any pressure when he forced his way passed the outer sphincter.  
  
I rapidly pushed back against the length of his cock forcing it even deeper into my ass, in sheer loving madness as I focused my loud moaning into my hand, pressing my palm forcefully against my lips as he grinned me on the plush grass. I groped and pulled at the grass wildly; my expression twisted with the increasing change in intensity. Frieza squeezed my tits until he expelled white warm cum all over my sweaty back and cunt. It ran down, dripped onto the greenery, and completely coated my used clit.  
  
I closed my eyes as his kisses tenderly covered the back of my neck. Dragging his fingers through my hair, he lovingly combed it straight.  
  
Not letting the excitement of coming stop him in his quest for more sex, I found myself lying on my back on the grass with my head hanging way over the side of the bed, my breasts raised high into the air and his flaccid, freshly bathed cock deep down in my throat, massaging. Frieza held his softness there past my gag reflex as I ticked his balls to help myself relax. It didn't take him long to start growing hard, long and wanting again.  
  
Very slowly and gently his now erect cock fucked my throat, without room to spare, in and out; over and over he played sometimes making me gag. I gasped for breathes between his unhurried humping and squealed loudly in pure joy and excitement. My wide spread pussy was erotically slapped beneath his bare hand which sent titillating shocks from the center of my clit to my overly excited imagination. He had his wanton way with my highly sensitive, tender and very sore nipples. I tried to focus on fondling his hot dangling balls with my mouth gagged while I devoured him and loved every second of his mastery actions.  
  
I loved it when he played with me and now I aimed to please his every wish.  
  
While I ate his cock, his tail was replaced deep into my ass. Frieza pulled me back toward the middle of the bed with my head flat on the ground again, climbed up on top of me and inserted his solid hard-on into my soaked pussy with a little guidance from his hand. My legs snugly and lovingly wrapped around his warm waist.  
  
"I'm so excited to see the pleasures a succubus ensues." he whispered into my ear.  
  
I mewled into his ear with elongated joy.  
  
I was stuffed full in both ends. Each _fucking_ thrust crawled across the thin membrane separating my pussy and my ass which rubbed his tail into a slightly different position with each stroke and stimulated my ass all over again. He moaned and shoved and fucked me roughly. The more force he pushed with, the faster he drove down this rough road of sex. One of my bruised nipples somehow found its way tightly pinched, again, between his twisting pulling fingers.  
  
Three loud, strong satisfying gasps escaped from his sexy lips as hot cum shot up into my body. Resting inside my pussy, his worn-out, post-orgasmic cock throbbed and pushed down against my plugged aching ass.  
  
We lay together and caught our lost breath. I was physically and mentally exhausted. Without even reaching towards the lake to clean-up, he indicated he was nowhere near done with me.  
  
He kissed me; our tongues danced. The back of my throat burnt sore and dry.  
  
"It's your turn" he said, as I gazed into his deep red eyes. "You haven't come yet and I've come twice."  
  
Before I could even think of objecting Frieza’s tongue embraced my mouth again. I tried to talk to break away from his lips without success. He was too strong for my womanly arms to push his strong chest away. His fingers wasting no time grabbed and entered my empty soaked cunt and spread my pussy lips. My knees naturally opened wide to receive him. Thick wetness poured out of my pussy and formed a puddle on the soft grass underneath my ass. He circled the palm of his hand around and around hard against my used clit. My ass was burning still sealed securely with his tail probing around.  
  
With his other hand he simultaneously, yet lovingly, tugged at my hair. Smirking, he reached for my wrists and held them down against the bed crisscrossed over my head. Lips descended upon my suffering yet longing nipples. He sucked nourishing and then grabbed one between his teeth...  
  
We had a few more hours left together this wonderful afternoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions on any dragon ball character to be added to this collective please comment!!  
> \----------  
> Make sure to COMMENT, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!  
> \----------  
> Love you all <3


	8. Session 8: Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Spunkie~~~  
> If you want a Dragonball character featured in this story be sure to comment below!

My lips curled into a frown. _Ok, at first, this whole situation wasn’t so bad—until Frieza showed up and gave my ass the wrecking of the century._ I grumbled, flicking the pebbles that rested beside me. I was naked and coated in Frieza’s alien cum. I could have gotten up and flew off, _but did I really want to experience high speed winds against my naked body? No sir!_ So, instead, I quietly cursed at the ground while I let my butt heal from its soreness.

The lake was quiet and I thanked the peace that was there, finally glad that I could at least rest for once and think. I missed randomly thinking about absolute nonsense in utter quietude, it felt _absolutely perfect_. I grinned at the ground as my eyes closed, slowly dosing off.

“Perfect…”

\----

Normally, my dreams would be void and null. I would just sleep and wake up refreshed with no dream. But it was odd seeing a blurred creature hovering over me with a sharp tail, poking at my naked behind. I shrugged off the dream, thinking that it was probably some freaky illusion until I actually felt a prick on my back. I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head back to see that same creature. His body was green with black spots, but his face was chiseled and absolutely—

“Perfect.”

I blinked, “H-Huh?”

The creature smiled, “You’re absolutely perfect. I would have never thought someone could be as perfect as I, Cell, am.”

 _Cell?_ My eyes widened, _oh no…_ I swear I always had the worst of luck. I flipped over, immediately regretting my decision as my sore ass surged pain through my body. I let out a loud groan as Cell kneeled by my side. He dusted off the dirt from my shin before looking at me.

“Who tainted your perfection? You’re covered in filth.”

“I-It’s just dirt—”

“No!” he boomed, “this damned white liquid!”

I stared at my skin, noticing Frieza’s residue. I opened my mouth before shutting it closed. I was scared to even think about Frieza and now with another strong enemy of the world beside me, I could only gulp in fear. Of course, Cell didn’t appreciate my silence and instead pushed my back onto the ground, quickly opening my legs up.

“Well, let me get you back to perfection by cleaning yourself from that…filth.”

“W-What?”

He bit his lip before closing my legs, holding a mischievous grin, “But of course, you need to treat me for me to really decide if you need cleaning.”

I stared at him, _this cannot be happening right now._ I knew I couldn’t run in my state and I knew internally I wouldn’t run away. _Cell was too perfect._ I bit my lip, hiding a flimsy grin, he was brawn and tough. He held strength at his core and intelligence in his tongue. Though it was odd seeing him, he is _definitely_ a step up from Frieza. I peeked lower towards the black cup guard that hid his girth. _I always did wonder what it looked like._ _Would it be as perfect as he was?_ That was the final factor for me, I was determined to satisfy my curiosity.

\-----

I obediently lowered my head and crawled over on my hands and knees towards him as he settled down on a sturdy tree trunk. Before doing so, I noticed the large bulge in Cell’s crotch again. The sight of it sent my heart racing. I knelt before his feet and coyly waited. My head stayed lowered but my eyes could not resist glancing upward towards Cell’s throbbing manhood underneath his dark barrier.  
  
I could hear the heaviness in his breath and sensed a weight and frustration in his mood. Cell adjusted himself in his seat, inviting me closer. I boldly reached forward trailing my fingers up the inside of his thigh teasingly. Cell spreads his thighs, squirming in his seat but presenting a prominent visible bulge before me.  
  
I traced the bulge with the tip of my finger and began massaging his hard organ through the thick guard. Cell stroked my face as he traced his fingers through my hair. Without warning, Cell found the back of my head and authoritatively pushed me closer into his crotch. I obediently nuzzled my face between his legs and eagerly began tugging at his guard. Cell grabbed my hair in his fist and tugged my head back just enough as he unsheathed the crotch-guard quickly in front of my face. Cell’s hard cock burst out towards me, pulsing and throbbing right in front of my face. His cock was thick and the biggest I have seen thus far, the contrasting white length against his green legs. I had to close my mouth to stop myself from drooling over his throbbing purple-grey tip. As I was lost in lust, Cell grabbed my hair firmly, pushing me downward onto his shaft.

"Suck my dick, princess."  
  
I mewled as I slowly opened my mouth, sucking Cell’s penis into my mouth firmly and with great relish. Cell held my hair tightly in his fist, pulling my head up and down forcefully so I could feel the thickness and length of his shaft hit the back of my throat. I groaned with arousal at being used by him. I struggled with his, gagging, choking and swallowing my saliva quickly.  
  
"Fuck...Gag on it, you horny little slut," Cell exclaimed. "Fuck yeah, choke on it!"  
  
I felt my eyes bug out a bit as I felt his cock hit my gag reflex and my stomach heaved. Cell forced my head down further until my lips pressed against the base of his shaft and my nose was mashed against his stomach. Cell gyrated his hips slowly, grinding the head of his cock into my raw and roughly fucked throat. I dug my nails into Cell’s thighs reflexively and squirmed trying to breathe.  
  
Cell held me there just a little longer to challenge me, enjoying my submission and struggle with his cock lodged in my throat. He pulled me off quickly, barely giving me enough time to catch my breath before immediately shoving my head back down again. Cell pleasured himself with my luscious mouth to fuck as he pleased. My head was bobbed up and down hard. My gasping and choking around his hard cock and hard throat fucking gave Cell _great_ satisfaction.  
  
I reveled in my submission to him, loving that he used me with no mercy. Cell pulled me off again, slapping my face with his throbbing cock and whipped my nose and cheeks while grinding his balls into my lips.

"Lick those balls good, princess!" he purred.  
  
I moaned softly before I slid my wet tongue out of my mouth and licked his balls with enthusiasm, sucking them into my mouth one by one. Cell groaned before pushing me away again, forcing his dick down my throat again. I eagerly sucked on his dick despite the aches on my cheeks from constantly hallowing them. He just tasted _so_ good.  
  
"Shit, you’re good at this, princess…” I blushed at the pet name he gave me as he petted my hair, lightly tugging on it. He became much gentler suddenly and that only aroused me further. I bobbed my head up and down while my hands fondled his balls. Cell groaned as he pressed my head deep into him, holding it there before tugging my lips away from him. I sat there with drool dribbling down my lips as I pouted at him, feeling unsatisfied. He smirked at me before kissing my forehead.  
  
"Ready to get fucked hard, princess?"  
  
“Yes, Master,” I breathed.  
  
My eyes slightly widened, realizing what I had said. _I just called Cell master._ I blinked, noticing how much the rough and dominating sex was taking a toll on me, mentally. _Shit,_ I _grinned, he can totally be my Master._

Cell suddenly slapped my face with his huge manhood as my lips and tongue reached and longed after it. He grabbed me up onto my feet and turned me around so my back was toward him. He kicked my legs apart until they were straddling around his legs while he remained seated on the tree stump. He reached forward and grabbed each ass cheek, prying them apart viciously.  
  
I shuddered. My heart was _pounding_ with excitement knowing this was going to _fucking hurt!_ __  
  
Cell pulled down on my hips, pressing the thick head against the opening of my asshole. He held it there, letting me feel the sheer size of it push against the entrance of my rectum. "Are you ready to be cleansed from that filth?”  
  
I mewled, "Fuck me, master!"  
  
Cell grinned at my submission before he grounded the head of his cock menacingly against my asshole and pushed up firmly, little by little, as the thick head started to penetrate my tight ass.

“You’re tight princess,” he cooed as he pecked my neck with kisses and bites.  
  
I gasped and bit my bottom lip to stifle my cry of pain. "I fucking love it."  
  
Cell pulled his hands off my hips and let the weight of my body sit down hard onto his throbbing cock until the entire length was shoved up my butt. Cell grabbed my hair again, cocking my head back so he could suck, lick and command me with his hot breath in my ear. "Take it all the way up that ass for your master…"  
  
He pumped his cock up in the air as I struggled to sit up and relieve my weight that forced my body down on Cell’s cock so deep up my ass.  
  
"Ride my cock, princess." Cell commanded.  
  
I gave helpless mewling cries of pleasure as my body started to peak. I rocked up and down. "Oh fuck! Master! I'm gonna cum!"  
  
Hearing my climatic moans, Cell reached in front of me to finger my clit and probe my pussy. My body bounced up and down while Cell’s hips thrust hard to fuck my ass deep with his thick pole.  
  
"Fuck!" I moaned as I dug my nails into Cell’s thighs again. I came hard under Cell’s precise stimulation of my clit. I sprayed my cum in a huge gush all over Cell’s lap.   
  
Cell shoved up and up, higher into the air to lift me up by my ass. I felt my body shake and spasm. The wetness from my cum drained down to lube his shaft allowing it to grind and slither deeper up my rectum.   
  
"Cum on me, princess.” Cell growled, grabbing me tightly around with his arms. He held me firmly while my body shook with pleasure from the sensations of his cock deeply impaled up my asshole.  
  
I growled out my orgasm, convulsing and squeezing down on Cell’s cock in my ass producing an immediate roar of pleasure from Cell. "Shit, I love feeling you cum with my cock up your ass, princess.”  
  
Cell pulled my head around and gave me a deep forceful kiss full of wetness, heat, tongue and growls which I returned fervently.  
  
"Princess, I’m close to cumming.” He murmured while nibbling on my lips.  
  
Eager to pleasure him, I bounced up and down on Cell’s hard thick cock in my ass. I flexed my ass muscles over and over again. I moaned and then reached between my legs to gently tug on his balls.  
  
Cell was close to exploding and quickly pulled me off suddenly. He threw me down onto the grass on my back and straddled his thighs around my head. He started pumping his throbbing cock, now coated with my cum and ass, and slapped it against my lips.

"Lick my head, you little slut."  
  
I dropped my mouth open immediately, sliding my tongue out to circle around the head of Cell’s cock. I flicked and licked it over and over and over again. Cell pumped, twisted and stroked his cock, pulling it towards my mouth. Cell groaned with pleasure feeling my slivering tongue stimulate his purple engorged head. Cell growled violently, shaking uncontrollably as his cock exploded like a geyser, spraying into my face. The plume of cum coated my eyes and nostrils. A thick hot white stream spit straight into my hungry mouth.   
  
I cooed and purred, Cell's cock and swallowed every drop of his semen that reached my mouth. Cell inhaled deeply before pulling away. I looked at him, still in a haze of lust as I saw him stand.

“Well, princess, it was fun.”

“Y-You’re leaving?”

Cell smirked, “Perfection must not be wasted, I am leaving to fight pesky warriors,” he turns away from me, “but there may come a time where we meet again. Farewell, princess.”

I blinked continuously as I watched him fly away, trying to register all that had occurred. I give up soon after and fall back onto the grass, lightly cursing at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions on any dragon ball character to be added to this collective please comment!!  
> \----------  
> Make sure to COMMENT, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!  
> \----------  
> Love you all <3


End file.
